


Hold the line

by katiebuttercup



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, blowjob, boysex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The les Amis get phone calls at some rather inappropriate times. First up is Combeferre and Grantaire </p><p>Most ships will be covered</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold the line

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a bisexual trying to write gay porn who had no experience. Good luck.  
> I also want to stretch the premise to other couples as well

Disclaimer: not mine

The buzzing of the phone doesn't penetrate the fog of arousal flooding combeferre's system until Grantaire has pulled down his pants and taken him in hand. 

He licks a long strip along the shaft and then says: 

"Are you getting that?"

Combeferre is genuinely torn, his friends are prone to throwing themselves into various stupid situations and needing to be bailed out and Combeferre has never ever let his friends down. 

On the other hand he hasn't seen Grantaire for two weeks due to finals and Grantaire going to an art show in the city and this is the first alone time they have had in what feels like forever.

He weighs his options and regretfully comes to the conclusion that his friends come first. He gently pushes Grantaire away and rolls to pick up his cell.

"Hey Enjolras," he can't keep the weariness out if his voice. He loves his best friend but he has the worst timing in the world and he won't understand if Combeferre tells him to get off the phone so his boyfriend can finish sucking him off. 

Enjolras starts talking and Combeferre sighs, shooting an apologetic look at Grantaire who shrugs.

He's about to answer when he feels Grantaire's hot tongue wrap around the head if his cock and swirl deliciously.

He barely manages not to throw the phone across the room in surprise. He glares at Grantaire but only receives an innocent look in return.

"You have to stop!" Combeferre hisses under his breath, Enjolras is still talking but Grantaire simply lowers his mouth lower taking him deeper inch by inch and Combeferre struggles to keep a strangled modn at bay as Grantaire begins to move, dragging his lips over the enforced flesh obscenely.

Combeferre is stuck somewhere between heaven and hell. Grantaire's mouth wrapped around his cock and Enjolras talking in his ear. 

Luckily it seems that Enjolras is in one of his ranting moods and so doesn't require Combeferre to say anything which is just as well as he can barely keep the moans spilling out of his mouth even as his hips jerk upwards into that tight wet heat that he craves so desperately. 

Grantaire is moving faster now lips and tongue and hand working together on combefere's cock and there is too much stimulation. Without letting himself think about it he ends the call and throws the cell phone onto the floor before fisting his hand in Grantaire's inky black curls. 

The pleasure is coiling in his belly and he is helpless to resist. His eyelids feel heavy ad he watches Grantaire take him into his mouth and down his throat soft moans that match combeferre's throatier groans. 

The pleasure peaks and he cries out, letting it take over his body, he can still feel the quicker shorter licks as Grantaire cleans him up. 

"That was rude," Grantaire said, mischief shot through his tone. "Hanging up on our leader like that." 

He laughs because its Grantaire and he's fucked out and the situation in funny. Now at least, facing Enjolras will be difficult but he plans to pin it on Grantaire anyway without revealing what they were doing.  
Enjolras doesn't mind his friends having a sex life as long as its not on les Amis time, which for Enjolras is twenty four hours seven days a week. 

Grantaire's blue eyes are shining with light and mirth and Combeferre decides a little payback is in order. 

 

A/N so how did I do? Was it okay please leave a review and let me know. Thanks so much for taking the time to read this its much appreciated.


End file.
